According to You
by IPreferLemonPie
Summary: What happens when Sakura is in love with Sasuke but she's with Kyo? I suck at summaries, Sasuke is going to be a li OOC. Songfic. Song: According to you-Orianthi. SasuSaku.


**A/****N:** Hi, this is a songfic, hope you like it. Sasuke is going to be OOC. They are 22 years old. Review please

**Anime/Manga:** Naruto

**Pairing:** SasuSaku (Sasuke U. & Sakura H.)

**Song:** According to you by Orianthi.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Naruto or According to you/Orianthi. But, I can tell I'm going to kidnap Sasuke one day!

Sasuke: what the f*ck?

Me: MWAHAHAHA!!! You are coming with me Sasuke!

Sasuke: ...You know I'm a fictional character, right?

Me: Mmm... Yeah of cource!

**: .· .· .*******.· .· . :According to you: .· .· . ******* .· .· . :**

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
_

-Kyo... -I said while tugging at his sleave.

-What now, Sakura? I'm busy... –He had a severe look on hi face, and then his eyes caught the large cut on my face. He let and exsasperate sigh. And grab me by the wrist. I knew I'd have a wound there later.- Why are you so reckless? No, I mean stupid?

-Sorry...

_According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind._

-The frist aid kit is in the left corner. –he said pointing with his finger at the closet. I look at him in the eyes and he sighed.- Why are you so difficult, can't you do anything by your self?

-Sorry. –Sometimes he was so mean.

_I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you._

-Oh no! We are going to be late. –I was panicking, Naruto's wedding party was tonight.- He's going to kill us.

He didn't answer, like always. When we arrived to the party, we ran to the entry where Naruto and Hinata were smiling at us. I hugged them both and I gave them their wedding present, while catching my breath.

-Sorry we're late it's jus– Kyo cut me in mid sentence and added.

- Sorry, Sakura takes a lot of time to look nice and even this way she does not look nice in that dress. –I look at him with wide eyes, Naruto and Hinata were looking at him the same way.- Are we going in?

-Yes, come in. –Hinata said, without stuttering, it took her two years to stop doing it. We were walking to the tables when Naruto spotted Sasuke sitting alone.

-We are going to sit with teme. – Naruto said while we were approaching.- Last Saturday I stayed in his house and you know what? He's damn boring!

-Hi, Sasuke. –I said looking at him, he nodded. We sit down, but in seconds Naruto and Hinata disappeared to see I-don't-know-what and Kyo disappeared with a girl in the dancing floor. So I was left alone with Sasuke.

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted._

-Sakura.

-Yes? –Sasuke was staring at me, that made me flush hardly.

-Tonight, you look even more stunning than every day. –Now, I was as red as a tomato. I couldn't believe Sasuke said that, I rapidly looked away.

-Thank you, Sasuke.-The heat of my face slowy disappearing.

-There's nothing to be thankful for, Sa-ku-ra. –He said seductively.- You know... your red cheeks make you look irresistible. –I could feel the heat coming to my cheeks again, I couldn't look away. I was trapped in his eyes.

-Where is your girlfriend, Sasuke? –I asked timidly.

-I broke up with her two weeks ago. –He said, shrugging.- I would have liked she was like you.- Then he leaned and pressed his lips softly against mine. I didn't have time to respond because he broke it.- I don't get why you are still with him. –I couldn't respond, I hadn't the words to, I just shrugged. He sighed, kissed the corner of my lips and left.

_Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you._

Really, I didn't know the answer to his question, I loved Sasuke but Kyo was there like a wall I have to climb to be with him, with Sasuke. Sasuke was nice and cute, Kyo was mean and difficult. And I was tired of him, he was so annoying.

I was going to give him a last chance, I needed a reason to leave him though, I already made my decision.

_According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you_

-Sakura... –Kyo pronnounce my name seductively.

-Yes...?

-Wanna play a game? –he said with an evil grin, he had a blindfold in his hand.

-I can't, I have things to do. –I stated matter of factly.

-Wanna go to the movies?

-I. Have. Work. To. Do. Can't you understand?! –I asked/demand annoyed, glaring at him. He said something about 'Me and boring and moody', but I stoped listening.

_I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you._

-Sakura... –Tsunade-sama always make me do her work, it's pretty hard sometimes 'cause there are things I don't understand, but other times is great because I get to know... Suddenly I was aware of someone calling my name.- Sakura! Were you even listening to me?

-No... –I sighed, this was bad.- Sorry.

-Gah! You are so stupid and you never pay attention to me! –He yelled at me, and he called me moody- And I'm the one to put up with that!

-You think you are the one to put up with that? –I yelled back- Do you even know how is to live with you?! You are a hypocritical swine, you never pay attention to me. You know? You are a...

_Slap._

My eyes widened as the tears began to flow down my cheeks. How dare him slapped me? I was beyond mad, I glared at him and I found him staring blankly at his hand. I pushed him off my way, and ran out.

Before I knew it I was standing at Sasuke's front door and crying, I rang the bell and ten seconds later I heared his footsteps approach to the door, he opened it slowly.

-Sakura...? –he was beyond confuse when I threw myself in his arms though he held me back, and let me in.

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you._

-What happened? –he asked when I finished crying on his shirt, I was going to sit but he held me tightly in his arms when I tried to move. This felt so good. He moved me slightly to look my face and he saw the read mark of a hand on my left cheek, his frown grew bigger.- Who did this to you? –He was angry and it wasn't good.

-Sasuke, I had a fight with Kyo... –I told him, burying my head on the croock of his neck as the tears began to flow again, he hugged me tighter. He was trembling, he was trying to calm himself down.

-That sonofabitch... –he muttered, hiding his face on my hair.- Stay the night here, with me.

-But he'd only get even madder... –I tried to say while I looked him in the face, but he kissed me.

_I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh-- no--.  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide._

It wasn't like the kiss that he gave me the last time. This one was filled of love, and acceptance, the love and acceptance that Kyo wasn't giving me. And I felt it too. I kissed him back, with the same passion he was kissing me.

It was so easy to decide. And that only confirmed my decision. But first, I had to ask Kyo a few questions. Why couldn't he loved me the way Sasuke did? Why is him playing with me like a toy? Why?

I was carried away from my thoughts as I felt something spongy under my head, pillows. We were in his bed, he ontop of me and kissing my neck.

-Sasuke... –I whispered his name but I was sure he heared me the moment he looked me straight in the eyes. And he understood, he stopped and he lay down beside me.

-Sorry. –he said sighing and he pulled me to him.- Broke with him or something.

-Ah? –that surprised me but then my brain registered what was him talking about.- Yes, I'm going to, but I need a reason and I know it's going to appear soon.

-A reason? –he asked slightly annoyed.- You have plenty of rea... –I kissed him and he kissed me back.

**: .· .· .*******.· . · . :**

The next day, I went home to end everything so I could be happy. When I got to his house, it was his house not our house, not my home because my home was were Sasuke was not with Kyo, not anymore, I opened the door and I found Kyo sitting in the couch glaring angrily at the door, and the moment I entered his glres where just for me.

He stood and walked to me, then he smacked me against the door, he cornered me. I looked at him straight in the eyes.

-Where the hell were you?! –he yelled at me.

-Mind your own business. –I said flatly, as I pushed him and walk to the bedroom, that used to be ours.

When I was in the bedroom, the tears began to flow silently and I began to pack all my things in my suitcase, then I hid my suitcase. When I opened the door Kyo wasn't here anymore, so I went out.

_According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right._

I opened the door to his house only to find a shirtless Kyo kissing an almost naked girl on the couch. The tears began to fill my eyes but I wiped them. I shit the door with a big 'bang'. And Kyo froze in place with the girl, and slowly looked at me. I just walked to the bedroom, I heard his footsteps after me.

-Sakura. –he called, I won't answer.- Sakura. –I took my suitcase and began to walk out the bedroom and I almost crushed with Kyo.- It wasn't what you thought. –he looked at the suitcase I was holding- What are you doing?

-I'm leaving. –I wasn't going to let any emotions show, and I didn't do it.

-What? Why?

-Why do you think? –I said begining to walk again.- I don't want to be near you anymore, Kyo. You are a jerk. –He took me by the wrist and I shook it off.- Leave me alone! –And I heared the door slamming open, and I heared footsteps near, and then stopped infront of me. It was Sasuke.

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted._

He glared at Kyo, and then peck me on the lips, he took my suitcase and he began to walk away.

-You are leaving me for him?

-Yes. He's what I always wanted and Iam all what he always wanted. –I said, never leaving his gaze.- Kyo, we weren't meant to be. Now, move on.

-But... –he began.- Sakura, I love you.

-But I love him. –I stated flatly.- Not you, so don't make me choose because it's going to be him.

_Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you.  
According to you._

-Why? –he asked with pleading eyes.

-Why not? –I asked, harshly- You gave me no reasons to stay, he gave me all the reasons to leave. –He was going to say something but I interruped- You only gave me reasons to leave and now, this? You cheated on me. –He didn't have anything to say. And I walked away and whispered- Sorry, we never were meant to be...

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right._

**: . · . · .*******.· . · . :**

**A/N: Well, hope you like it. I was listening to music when this came up. I'm thinking on writing a sequel... I'm not sure. Review please.**

**xoxoxo**

**Patou.**


End file.
